1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text processing systems and more particularly to apparatus and a method in a text processing system for automatically making a spelling check upon each entry of a character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In written communications, generating documents free of spelling errors is a major goal. Improper spelling, whether due to misspelling or typographical error, detracts from the document and may result in misinterpretation. Moreover, improper spelling unfavorably impresses the reader. In an effort to eliminate any spelling errors, much time and effort is spent in proofreading documents.